


Flight Risk

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Pairing is left Vague, Interpret the writing however you’d like. Bruce Banner is featured alongside the Reader.Getting off late from work and already exhausted takes an interesting turn when a loud noise draws you into your back yard. There you find a giant green man.
Kudos: 7





	Flight Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Getting off late from work and already exhausted takes an interesting turn when a loud noise draws you into your back yard. There you find a giant green man.
> 
> Notes: Left completely gender-neutral. I did already use this prompt for a Star Trek One-Shot and a Dr.Strange One-Shot, but I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> I found this writing prompt @wordfather and went with it. For this particular fanfic, I did edit the prompt a bit. The original prompt is below.  
> A: Who are you?  
> B: Your doctor.  
> A: Okay, Mr. Doctor, where’s your white coat and other… doctor things?!  
> B: You are aware that… it would be ‘Doctor’… and not ‘Mister Doctor’?  
> A:  
> B:  
> A: Well, sorry if I’m not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings!

It was late. So late in fact that you felt like you were struggling to stay awake. Even as you were walking through your front door. A long day at the clinic had drained you of any energy you had left. Your goal at this point was to at least make it to your bed before you passed out. Throwing your bags down in a random place in the hallway helped lighten the load. You turned the corner into your bedroom. Barely managing to strip off the outermost layer of clothes. Leaving you in your undershirt and underwear. Flopping face down onto your bed was an almost euphoric feeling. You had waited all day for this moment and had already closed your eyes. As you lay there it felt like the house was shaking. In your state of exhaustion, you brushed it up. You also could have sworn you heard a crashing noise that was getting ever closer. As you felt yourself easing into sleep you heard a blood-curdling roar. It came from right outside your house. The loud sound of something impacting the ground followed. Immediately you were on your feet, practically sprinting to the source of the noise. When you got into the living room there was a deafening burst that made you pause. You crept towards the sliding glass door that leads to your back yard. Swiftly you flicked the back porch light on. The scene in front of you was shocking, to say the least. A colossal green humanoid. Making almost animalist noises stood in the middle of your yard. Unsure of how to proceed, you stood there and watched. Suddenly the green creature started to twitch. Its bones moved in such unnatural ways that you flinched at the sight. The pained noises it made are what caused you to slide open the glass door and start walking over. You felt bad for him. As this continued the giant fellow slowly began to shrink. His skins morphed from green into a peach color. You walked over to him, kneeling to get a better look. When it was all said and done you were left with an average-sized man. Who was unconscious and naked in the middle of your back yard.

Getting him into the house wasn’t too much of an issue. You made sure to gently lay him on the couch. The problem was that even as a doctor you had no idea what was wrong with this man. You had heard of genetic experiments but you never heard of anything like this. You laid a towel over his waist, trying to be respectful. Then placed a blanket over him. After making a huge pot of coffee, you sat on the ground a few feet away from the man. While the man did stir every now and then he didn’t wake up for a while. The sun started to come up and you could feel the tiredness starting to set back into your bones. You chugged another cup of coffee before moving closer to examine the man again. Pushing his curly dark hair off of his forehead before checking his temperature. The back of your hand resting on his skin for a moment as you tried to figure this out. Next, you checked on his pulse, everything seemed completely normal. Other than the fact that this man had transformed from a larger green man. As you pulled your hand away, the man woke up in a startled state. His eyes were wide and moving around the room.

The first question out of his mouth was, “Did I hurt anyone?” He looked both scared and concerned. You shook your head, “I don’t think so… I only found you because you ended up in my yard.” He sits up, looking down at himself. Mentally he tries to gather as much information as position, “Who are you?” You moved back giving him some space, “I am currently, Your doctor.” He held his head in his hands, almost as if he was in shock, “Okay…” He tried processing and coming up with words. He couldn’t seem to find the right ones but he continued anyway, “Medical Doctor, where’s your white coat and other..." Again he stopped trying to regain his thought process, “doctor things?” The man looked intelligent but clearly wasn’t thinking straight. In order to gauge his mental state you inquired, “You are aware that… it would be just ‘Doctor’... and not ‘Medical Doctor’?” The man pulled his head out of his hands. He looks around once again before exchanging a look with you, “Well, sorry..." His voice became less defensive and turned sheepish. “if I’m not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings.” He hangs his head, rubbing the back of his neck. You went and grabbed him a cup of coffee. Bringing it back and handing it to him, “It’s okay, I wanted to make sure you were all there.” His eyes darted from the mug to you. He looked like a deer in headlights as he took the cup out of your hand. He took a few sips and silence settled into the room.

His eyes had been lost, staring deep into the cup in his hand. After a few moments, you decided to break through the quiet. “I might have some clothes that will fit you. Or I can go to buy you some.” Your voice pulled him out of that trance, making him stammer out a response. “I… I would hate to impose on you…” He sighed and rubbed his temples, “I should just get out of your hair.” You can’t help but chuckle, “Well your naked so I don’t think clothes are exactly ‘imposing’. Plus I don’t mind.” He gives a slight nod, still not seeming comfortable with asking for help. You stand up and start walking to your room, digging through old clothes. You settle on a sweatshirt and sweat pants before going back out. Handing the clothes over to him before turning around and walking a few feet away to give him a bit of privacy. You decide to ask, “What’s your name?” You can hear the shuffling of clothes as he puts them on. His answer comes out muffled through the fabric, “Bruce.” Once you stop hearing him moving around you figure he has finished changing so you flip back around. Leaning against the wall you look at Bruce. He was still adrift in his thoughts when you spoke up, “You don’t have to tell me whats going on. But you can stay here as long as you would like.” He looks up at you and you can tell by the look on his face he is about to protest. So you interrupt him as soon as he opens his mouth, “This is my house and if I say you can stay then you can stay.” You make sure your voice doesn’t come off as mean but also firm at the same time. He needed some help and you didn’t plan on kicking him out onto the street. He looked at you and only responding with another nod.

You were exhausted but you went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. You made more than you normally would for just two people. Figuring transforming like that would require him to eat more. Once you finish you put a plate in front of him as you sit in a chair opposite Bruce and start eating. His voice comes out quite, “Thank you.” He then proceeds to start eating. Feeling like your falling asleep into your plate, you try to finish as soon as you can. You stand up, delivering your plate to the sink. Before shuffling your way to your bedroom. Falling onto your bed again, you were more than ready to get the sleep you had wanted since last night. You weren’t sure how long you had slept. Waking up groggy but feeling much better, you made your way out to the living room. You half expected Bruce to have disappeared. Instead, he was still sitting on the couch right where you left him. You walked into the kitchen. You went to grab something to drink. You looked down and found that the dishes from this morning had been done. You smile to yourself before talking to Bruce over your shoulder, “I have an extra bedroom, it’s all yours.” You don’t hear him respond as you made your way back into your bedroom to get ready for the day. Waking yourself up a bit more and getting dressed. You walk into the living room, “Make yourself at home. I have to go out and get some groceries.” Bruce seemed to be a naturally quiet man. st nodded as a response again. When his eyes meet yours, you could tell he was a flight risk. Yet you knew you couldn’t force him to stay, you just refused to kick him out.

Leaving the house and driving to the store was a quick enough process. Buying food, on the other hand, took longer. You were convinced Bruce would be long gone by the time you got back. Yet you still bought extra food and even picked out some more clothes that looked to be his size. You reasoned that even if he wasn’t there you could just donate all the leftover things you didn’t need. After finishing your shopping trip and loading the bags into the car you left. Pulling back into your driveway you looked into the rearview mirror and let out a long sigh. You weren’t looking forward to carrying this all back into the house all by yourself. So you sat there for a minute, having a staring contest with the things in your back seat. Finally, you decided it was time and you got out of the car and loaded your arms as much as you could with stuff. You walked back into the house. Hands full of bags with more left in the car. Unsurprisingly, Bruce was nowhere to be seen. You figured he used your trip out as the perfect time to getaway. Dropping off the bags into the kitchen before heading out again. Before you could completely fill your arms up again, you saw Bruce. He made his way outside and over to you. Without you asking he started to help you, making the trips a lot easier. As you set the last of the bags down, you sorted out the ones full of clothes you picked up for him. “These are for you.” Bruce looked from the bags to you and for the first time, you saw the faintest smile on his face. You gave him a warm smile back. A bit louder then normal he said, “Thank you.” This time when your eyes met his, you saw something different than before. The nervousness and worry had started to fade. The flight risk of a man you had seen earlier was gone. There was trust in his eyes and you had a feeling he would be sticking around for a while longer.


End file.
